En mann for sin hatt (og en hoppe for sine sko)
by Mar Komi
Summary: Rosa og Langemann skor et sebresel. Ja, dette skal visstnok være romantisk... Ikke kom og si at ingen ble advart.


**En mann for sin hatt ****(…og en hoppe for sine sko)**

Abra var ikke akkurat det du kunne kalle en travel havn. Når stedets ubestridte hersker var verdenshavenes mest beryktede sjørøver, og dessuten temmelig skeptisk og mistenksom av natur, ble en naturlig konsekvens at få skutekapteiner kjente veien og enda færre faktisk seilte dit. Men selv Sabeltann forsto at den stadig voksende byen var avhengig av forsiktig kontakt med omverdenen for å overleve. Noen måtte skaffe det de ikke fikk plyndret til seg ute på tokt, og noen måtte omsette det de _fikk _plyndret til seg, men som de ikke trengte. Derfor hadde han tillatt en liten, håndplukket gruppe handelsreisende fritt leide til Det usynlige land, og blant dem var Kolbein Klo, kaptein på skonnerten _Perla_. Og det var han som en dag hadde med seg Charlotte.

Ingen i Abra hadde noensinne sett et dyr som Charlotte, så enda flere mennesker enn vanlig stimet ned til kaia for å kikke på henne. Også Rosa hadde forlatt arbeidet sitt i smia da hun hørte klokkene varsle om at skuta var på vei inn gjennom det trange sundet, for hun ventet varer, og dessuten var det å se på lossingen alltid et kjærkomment avbrekk i hverdagen.

_Den sorte dame _var også i havn for øyeblikket, for Sabeltann hadde ennå ikke bestemt seg for hvor neste tokt skulle gå, så Rosa svingte liksom tilfeldig forbi Langemanns hus på veien, i håp om å treffe ham. Det gjorde hun ikke, men møtte i stedet Pinky i det han ivrig spratt ut gjennom døra. Det var et syn som alltid fylte henne med nostalgisk glede, fordi hun stadig så for seg den lille oppspilte guttungen som alltid styrtet ned til havna for å kaste seg om beina på Langemann. Rosa hadde ofte hatt en drøm om å være like frimodig.

«Nå kommer Kolbein,» sa hun, som om det var nødvendig å opplyse ham om dét. «Og knapt en dag forsinket. Han har vel sluppet å riste av seg marinen denne gangen.»

«Kolbein lurer dem alltid,» flirte Pinky. Han var snart tretten, men den barnlige skråsikkerheten hadde han ennå ikke vokst fra seg.

Hun gjengjeldte smilet, men gløttet samtidig opp mot soveromsvinduet og så at skoddene var slått for. «Hvor er Langemann?» spurte hun, og prøvde å få det til å høres ut som om hun ga blaffen i svaret.

Pinky skar en grimase. «Sover.»

Rosa rynket panna. Dette var overraskende. I motsetning til visse andre blant Sabeltanns mannskap var ikke Langemann normalt noen sjusover, og nå var det snart middagstid.

Pinky leste henne godt. «Han kom ikke hjem før langt ut på natta,» utdypet han. «Han var hos kapteinen. Jeg tror de planlegger neste tokt.»

Vel, _noe_ drev de med der oppe i borgen, kveld etter kveld... Rosa ble nesten flau av å kjenne et lite stikk av sjalusi. Sabeltann var da ingen rival! Eller…?

Uansett, det var i det minste en god forklaring på hvorfor Langemann ennå ikke hadde kommet seg ut av senga, spesielt hvis kapteinen hadde vært i det spandable hjørnet og budt på rom eller brandy. Men Rosa likte ikke tanken på at han hadde gått ned de bratte fjellstiene midt på natta, i stummende mørke, på glatte steiner og med alkohol i kroppen….

_Var det mulig?_ Hun stanset sin egen idiotiske tankerekke. Mannen var pirat! Glatte steiner var hans minste problem. Hun ristet på hodet, oppgitt over seg selv, og fulgte etter Pinky ned mot sjøen, og de var på plass i god tid før _Perla _la til kai og en stolt Kolbein førte Charlotte i land.

«Hva _er_ det der?»

Det ble Pysa som stilte spørsmålet alle brant inne med. Mesteparten av _Den sorte dame_s mannskap hadde kommet ned fra Villa Rosa for å erte og småkjekle med _Perla_s besetning slik de alltid gjorde, men nå hadde det underlige dyret tatt all oppmerksomhet.

«Du ser da at det er et esel,» snøftet Pelle, ikke nødvendigvis fordi han var så overbevist, men fordi han bare _måtte _irettesette tvillingbroren.

«Et esel ha'kke striper,» parerte Pysa.

De hadde begge litt rett, slo Rosa fast. Dyret liknet vitterlig et esel, det hadde fire hover, en kort man, en viftende hale og noenlunde riktig størrelse. Pelsen var grålig, men hadde også striper, spesielt rundt bakenden og beina.

«Det er et sebra-esel,» forklarte Kolbein fornøyd.

«Et sebra-esel?» Rosa så spørrende på ham. Hun hadde sett nok av esler i sitt liv, men en sebra bare én eneste gang, som lita jente den gangen hun fremdeles seilte rundt på havet med sin far. Hun husket vagt stripene.

«Jepp,» bekreftet Kolbein. «Hils på Charlotte. Faren var en sebra, mora et esel.»

«Så søt hun er.» Pinkys venninne, Ravn, hadde kommet til, og hun så med beundring på dyret, som ikke brydde seg nevneverdig, men var travelt opptatt med å tygge i seg en bunt neper.

«For ikke å snakke om eksklusiv,» sa Kolbein. «Maken til dyr skal du reise langt for å se. Hun var visstnok på vei for å gis som gave til kong George av England, men nå skal hun heller få bo her i Abra og tjene Kongen på havet.» Folk applauderte og han dreide rundt mot Rosa med et triumferende glis. «Og derfor må hun skos.»

Rosa stirret på ham. «Skal jeg sko det der?»

«Rosa, da, du må ikke såre følelsene hennes,» kom det ertende fra Benjamin, _Den sorte dame_s nonchalante og til tider rett ut sløve kanonér. «Hun heter Charlotte, ikke "det der".»

Rosa overhørte ham, det var den taktikken som oftest fungerte når det gjaldt Benjamin og hans dumme kommentarer. «Jeg har aldri skodd et… sebresel før.»

Kolbein slo ut med armen. «Du har skodd esler. Samme greia.»

Rosa merket at hun hadde folks øyne på seg, og tenkte at hun fikk vise litt entusiasme. «Ja, ja, hun ser nå medgjørlig ut.»

To sekunder senere hadde hun ombestemt seg. For i det hun rakte hånden fram etter grima, utstøtte Charlotte en infernalsk lyd og sparket ut med begge bakbeina, så hun veltet en kurv med meloner, før hun satte av sted mellom sjøbodene med halen rett til værs.

«Ja, skinnet bedrar på den der,» skrattet Kolbein. «Det er derfor jeg kalte henne Charlotte, etter den første kjerringa mi.» Folk lo, og han vinket på et par av mennene sine. «Dere får huke henne inn, gutter, før hun steller til for mye ugagn.» Så nikket han farvel til Rosa og tok seg til hattebremmen. «Jeg skal nok få henne levert til smia di.»

Rosa ble stående, fremdeles litt satt ut av dyrets plutselige utbrudd, og hun dreide sakte blikket vekk fra den aldrende kapteinen og i den retningen Charlotte hadde forsvunnet. «Ja, dette kommer jo til å gå strålende,» mumlet hun.

* * *

Da hun en liten halvtime senere kom hjem, sto faktisk Charlotte der på gårdsplassen, tjoret fast til en påle og tilsynelatende rolig. Verken Kolbein eller noen av folkene hans var å se, bare Pinky og Ravn satt på gjerdet og kikket på henne.

Rosa slo ut med armene. «De satte henne bare fra seg?»

«De gikk for å spise,» svarte Ravn. «De sa de skulle hente henne etterpå.»

«Men det er jo ikke en jobb for meg alene, dette her!»

«Det tror jeg de vet,» sa jentungen tørt. «Det måtte fem av dem til å trekke henne hit.»

«Pingler,» mumlet Rosa.

«Jeg kan holde henne, jeg,» sa Pinky kjekt.

«Å nei.» Rosa ristet hardt på hodet. «Hun kommer til å knuse deg, sånn som hun sparker.»

Men akkurat nå så dyret strengt tatt fredelig ut, så hun gjorde et nytt forsøk og gikk forsiktig nærmere med utstrakt hånd, veldig langsomt denne gangen. Ikke at det hjalp, hun rakk ikke engang å _berøre_ grima før Charlotte igjen var i gang med den høylytte konserten og påfølgende dans. Pålen holdt heldigvis så vidt det var, men Rosa måtte likevel kaste seg i dekning for de sparkende bakbeina. «Nei, hun der får du ikke _nærme _deg,» slo hun fast. «Jeg henter forsterkninger. Tønnes…»

«Tønnes fikser porten for kapteinen,» skjøt Pinky inn.

«Ja, ja,» sukket Rosa, vel vitende om alt annet da kom i andre rekke. «Jeg vet i alle fall om én annen mann som ikke er opptatt med noe viktigere akkurat nå.»

Pinky var ikke dum. Han flirte bredt. «Ja, vekk ham om du tør.»

Både han og Ravn ble med tilbake til Langemanns hus, men var ikke modigere enn at de ventet ute på gårdsplassen mens Rosa gikk inn og opp trappa til soveværelset. Hun banket på først, ga ham noen sekunder til å gi lyd fra seg, men da hun ikke fikk noe svar, dyttet hun døra opp og ga den samtidig noen ekstra harde rapp. Nå ble det liv borte i senga, og mens Langemann kavet seg ut av teppene, krysset hun gulvet og slo skoddene opp for å slippe dagslyset inn.

«Slutt…,» mumlet han med hes stemme da stripen med sollys traff ham midt i ansiktet, og han vek unna som en vampyr.

Nå som hun kunne se ham ordentlig, måtte hun bite seg i leppa for å ikke le. Han hadde ikke engang tatt av seg støvlene før han la seg, bare hatten og frakken, og de lå i en haug på gulvet sammen med våpnene. Hodetørkleet hadde glidd av, og håret, som var hans pryd og stolthet, og som han normalt brukte mye tid og krefter på, var uflidd og flokete. Hun kunne lukte helt bort til der hun sto ved vinduet at både det ene og det andre ganske riktig var blitt servert hos kapteinen kvelden i forveien, og hun la armene i kors og hodet på skakke. «Er det ikke på tide at du står opp?»

«Rosa?» mumlet han, som om han prøvde å plassere henne. «Hva… hva er klokka?»

«Over middag.» Etter en kort pause, som han stort sett benyttet til å gjespe og gni seg i øynene, la hun til: «_Perla_ er tilbake.»

Han kikket brått opp. «Hva? Hvorfor vekket du meg ikke?»

«Jeg vekker deg nå. Og jeg ante virkelig ikke at det var min jobb.»

Han mumlet noe uforståelig og veltet seg helt ut av senga. «Alt vel?» spurte han, mens han i halvsvime lette etter støvlene sine, for så å oppdage at han allerede hadde dem på seg.

«Alt vel,» bekreftet hun. Hun fulgte ham med blikket mens han fant vannbøtta i hjørnet og stappet hele hodet nedi i et forsøk på å sjokkvekke seg selv, og hun tok seg selv i å smile da han trakk fingrene gjennom det våte håret etterpå. Langemann elsket flettene sine, men hun likte håret hans best slik som dette, løst og utslått og flommende ned forbi de brede skuldrene. «Jeg trenger hjelp,» sa hun.

Han tørket seg med skjorteermet. «Jaha? Med hva?»

«Med å sko et sebresel.»

«Mm… ja.» Men akkurat hva hun hadde sagt, gled først inn i det han bøyde seg for å plukke opp frakken, og han stoppet og så spørrende opp på henne. «Et _hva_?!»

* * *

Fem minutter senere sto han sammen med henne og barna utenfor smia og så hva et sebresel var.

«Kolbein hadde det med seg, sa du?»

«Ja,» nikket hun. «Han ønsker visst å gi det til Sabeltann.»

Langemann rynket panna i en grimase av skepsis. «Hva skal Sabeltann med det der?»

«Ikke spør _meg_, jeg skal bare sko det.»

«Og da trenger du meg til å…?»

Hun så fortørnet på ham. «Til å holde henne, selvsagt.»

«Greit.» Han trakk på skuldrene og skrittet fram mot dyret før hun rakk å stoppe ham.

«Nei!» Advarselen kom fra både henne og barna, men for sent. Charlotte vrinsket og steilet og sparket, en forbauset Langemann hoppet fort unna, og de ble alle stående hjelpeløse og se på at det iltre sebreselet denne gangen klarte å slite seg løs fra pålen og galoppere nedover gata.

Rosa skulte oppgitt bort på den foreløpig lite hjelpsomme hjelperen sin. «Flott,» spyttet hun sarkastisk ut.

Langemann gikk som alltid rett i forsvarsposisjon. «Men du sa jo ikke at hun…» Han slo det bort. «Kom.»

De skyndte seg etter, fulgte lydene og kaoset hun skapte på sin vei, og tok henne igjen i det hun nådde torget og ble distrahert av ei kjerre full av grønnsaker. Grønnsakshandleren jamret seg over fortjenesten dyret nå gumlet i seg, men Langemann hadde ikke tålmodighet til å høre på og skjøv ham bare småirritert til siden, så det ble Rosa som måtte sende ham et beklagende og lettere skamfullt smil. Hun og ungene holdt litt avstand, men Langemann stilte seg bredbeint opp foran Charlotte og glodde intenst på henne, uredd og bestemt, som om han forberedte seg til duell. «Nå, du,» mumlet han.

«Langemann, du må….»

«Ikke nå, Pinky,» avbrøt Langemann før gutten rakk å fullføre. I neste sekund kastet han seg fram, og denne gangen fikk han tak.

Og slik lærte _Den sorte dame_s kvartermester på den smertefulle måten at sebresler er ekstremt sterke. Charlotte bykset og kastet på seg med slik kraft at Langemann, som tviholdt i grima og nektet å slippe, ikke hadde annet valg enn å bare henge på der hun satte av sted igjen. Folk ropte og skrek og føk til alle kanter der dyret buste fram med den langbeinte sjørøveren på slep, men da de til slutt traff fiskehandlerens bod og hun omsider fikk ristet av seg Langemann, som endte nesegrus midt i en veltet tønne med saltet småfisk, brøt de i stedet ut i høy latter. Denne døde like fort bort igjen da han straks etter reiste seg og samtidig kastet olme blikk inn i menneskemengden, for med unntak av Sabeltann var det ingen der i byen de respekterte og fryktet mer.

Bare Rosas latter fortsatte å runge ut over plassen. «Har du møtt din overkvinne, Langemann? Hva er det? Nekter hun å falle for din vidgjetne sjarm?»

Han så skarpt på henne, visst ikke helt i humør til en spøk, men ikke sint nok til å krangle med henne heller. «Neste gang kan jo _du _forsøke.»

«Greit. Hun dro _den_ veien.»

Hun ropte ut sine unnskyldninger også til fiskehandleren i det de skyndte seg videre etter Charlotte, som nå hadde satt fart i retning kaia. Så langt kom hun riktignok ikke, denne gangen fant de henne igjen i en grisebinge, der hun hadde slått seg sammen med de likegyldige grisene, som var mer opptatt av å tråle troa si for godsaker enn av henne.

Langemann slo ut med armen i en liksom-galant bevegelse. «Vær så god.»

«Hvis du…,» begynte Pinky.

«Prøv å lokke henne med mat,» foreslo Langemann.

«Mat?» Rosa tittet ned i grisetroa med rynket nese. «Mener du det der?»

«Jeg har sett verre om bord på _Den sorte dame. _Jeg har spist det også.»

Hun svarte ikke, men dyttet bort den ene grisen og fisket til seg noe som muligens hadde vært en brødskalk. Denne bød hun fram for Charlotte, sammen med et vinnende smil. «Kom da, jenta, en deilig brødskalk til deg.»

Charlotte bare slo med halen og kikket bort, totalt uinteressert i både henne og matbiten, og av en eller annen grunn fikk det Rosa til å føle seg avvist og mektig irritert. «Kom da, jenta!» gjentok hun, med en stemme hun selv hørte var såpass skarp og lite innbydende at ikke engang et sebresel ville la seg lure.

Bak henne kom det noen lave knis fra Langemann, og mer skulle det ikke til før det gikk en djevel i henne og hun ble altfor overmodig. Hun strente fram med lokkematen utstrakt foran seg, og det gikk som det måtte gå. Charlotte steilet og vrinsket og smatt forbi, og ikke på mer elegant vis enn at Rosa ble dratt med i dragsuget og datt med rumpa først i grisetroa og deretter bakover ned i en haug med møkk. Dyret bare travet forbi Langemann, som sto altfor krokbøyd i latterkrampe til å i det hele tatt _prøve_ å stanse henne, og forsvant.

Barna lo også. «Jeg sa jo at du skulle…,» begynte Pinky.

«Slutt!» ropte Rosa til Langemann og kylte en neve møkk etter ham.

Han hoppet lett unna. «_Du_ begynte.»

«Ja, ja, bare stopp henne!» Hun reiste seg sakte opp, og knep øynene sammen da hun kjente hvordan fukt fra matrester og griseavføring ség inn gjennom tøyet i buksa og skjorta hennes. Langemann sto fremdeles og bare glante på henne da hun åpnet dem igjen. «Gå!» hveste hun, og da fikk han endelig fart på seg.

De spurtet oppover gata i den retningen de mente Charlotte hadde tatt og passerte snart Olivers krambod. Oliver selv sto på trammen, og de trengte ikke engang å spørre før han pekte med tommelen inn i bakgården sin. Det forbaskede dyret hadde denne gangen fattet interesse for frukttreet hans. Hun sto der, i det innerste hjørnet, og tygget fornøyd på en av de lave grenene, og Rosa, Langemann, Pinky og Ravn ble stående i porten for å vurdere situasjonen og mulighetene.

«Vi må gå på sammen,» avgjorde Langemann, og Rosa nikket enig.

«Jeg…» Pinky prøvde igjen å ta ordet.

«Ja, ikke _du,_» avbrøt Langemann. «Du og Ravn venter her ute.»

«Men…»

«Ikke noe _men_. Det er mannevondt, det dyret der!»

Han og Rosa nærmet seg forsiktig Charlotte uten egentlig å ha en tydelig plan, og de hadde nesten nådd helt bort før de innså at det var en dårlig idé. «En bakfra og en forfra?» foreslo Langemann.

«Du kan ikke komme bakfra på henne der,» påpekte Rosa. «Du ser jo hvordan hun sparker.»

«Ja, og derfor hadde jeg tenkt at _du_ skulle komme bakfra.»

Hun gløttet på ham, men så at han spøkte, så hun senket skuldrene, smilte og ristet på hodet.

«En fra hver kant, da,» avgjorde han.

De delte seg, han gikk til venstre og hun til høyre, men nå så det ut til at Charlotte var blitt klok av skade, for straks de hadde flyttet seg og veien mot porten lå åpen, bykset hun til og sprang ditover.

«Lukk!» brølte Langemann. «Lukk porten, unger!»

Pinky og Ravn var heldigvis kjappe i reaksjonen, og rakk såvidt å smelle igjen den store porten før sebreselet rakk fram. Gjerdet som omkranset bakgården var høyt, ikke engang Langemann kunne kikke over det, og da det gikk opp for Charlotte at hun var innesperret, utstøtte hun noen høye lyder, reiste seg på bakbeina og sparket hardt i treverket, uten at det hjalp det minste.

Langemann gliste fornøyd. «Nå har vi henne.»

Men i det samme vendte dyret om, stoppet helt opp og stirret på dem med dødsforakt i blikket. «Eventuelt har hun _oss_,» mumlet Rosa.

Og Charlotte hadde visstnok bestemt seg for at angrep var det beste forsvar, for nå bøyde hun hodet, skjøt fart og kom mot dem i vill galopp. Langemann bannet høyt, fikk tak i en av grenene i frukttreet og svingte seg opp, og Rosa var ikke sen om å følge hans eksempel. Og så hang de der, klynget til hver sin gren, mens sebreselet gikk amok under dem, og stanget og sparket i trestammen så frukten løsnet og regnet ned over henne.

«Vet du, jeg hadde en helt super dag til du kom og vekket meg,» murret Langemann.

«Takk, jeg også,» parerte Rosa. «Du har ikke vært mye til hjelp så langt.»

Charlotte roet seg snart, men flyttet seg ikke, og ingen av de to i treet følte veldig for å utfordre skjebnen og klatre ned til henne. «Vi må rope på ungene,» mente Rosa. «Kanskje de får lokket utysket vekk.»

«Nei!» kom det kontant fra Langemann.

Hun så overrasket på ham. «Nei?»

«Ingen skal inn her.»

«Hvorfor ikke?»

Han svarte ikke, men det behøvde han ikke heller. Ansiktet hans, som til tider kunne være uutgrunnelig som en steinstatue, var nå vidt åpent. «For at ingen skal se selveste Langemann jaget opp i et tre?» fnyste hun.

Han så iltert på henne. «Jeg har et omdømme å opprettholde.»

«Mannfolk.» Hun snuste, og rynket på nesa. «Du lukter fisk.»

«Vel, _du_ lukter grisebinge.»

Fort snappet hun til seg hatten hans og kastet den på bakken. Den seilte forbi Charlotte, som snudde seg halvinteressert etter den, og landet i sanden.

«Hva gjør du?» utbrøt Langemann.

«Jeg prøver å lokke dyret vekk, ser du vel.»

«Med _min _hatt?»

Hun så fortørnet på ham, strengt tatt litt overrasket over denne kraftige reaksjonen. «Langemann, det er en _hatt!_»

«Ja, _min _hatt!»

Han så med lengsel og bekymring mot hodeplagget sitt, som Charlotte fort snuste på og like fort mistet interessen for. Hun snudde seg rundt, flyttet urolig på seg, hovene hennes trampet hatten ned i støvet både en og to ganger, og Langemann ynket seg lavt hver gang det skjedde, som om den var en fysisk forlengelse av ham selv. Og da Charlotte til slutt løftet halen og slapp noen svarte klumper ned på den, samlet det seg mørke stormskyer i øynene hans, som ble så skarpe og stikkende at selv Sabeltann hadde rygget om han så dem.

Rosa så sjokkert på ham, plutselig med et lite stikk av dårlig samvittighet, men i samme øyeblikk åpnet porten seg og Pinky tittet inn. «Hvor blir det av…?»

Lenger kom han ikke, før Charlotte bykset mot ham og friheten, og han var heldigvis smart nok til å la henne passere. Langemann og Rosa slapp seg ned på bakken straks dyret var ute av syne, og førstnevnte glodde en stund på den flate, tilgrisede hatten sin, men plukket den ikke opp. I stedet spant han rundt på støvelhælen og strente mot porten. «_Hvor_?»

Pinky pekte ut retningen og kikket samtidig engstelig opp på ham, men visste bedre enn å si noe. Langemann var på krigsstien, da var det best å ikke være i veien, så han og Ravn og Rosa bare skyndte seg etter, uten å komme med innvendinger.

* * *

Denne gangen fant de Charlotte med mulen godt plantet i en blomsterpotte utenfor Bella og Gustos vertshus. Stedet var fullt nå som det var godt og vel middagstid, og det satt folk, deriblant store deler av _Den sorte dame_s mannskap, både inne og ute på terrassen og kikket lattermilde og fascinert på det eksotiske dyret. Stemningen lettet desto mer da de så Langemann og hvor frustrert han var på dette tidspunktet.

Kvartermesteren hadde ikke tid til å sette dem på plass, alt hans fokus var nå rettet mot oppgaven han hadde foran seg. «Denne gangen går jeg bakfra!» glefset han over skulderen til Rosa. «Det gjelder bare å være kjappere enn henne.»

«Langemann, du trenger ikke…» Pinky prøvde igjen å bryte inn, men Langemann hørte ikke etter og gjorde seg klar til angrep.

«Jeg tør ikke se,» klynket Ravn, men det turte hun, og dermed gikk hun ikke glipp av det som ble det store samtaleemnet i Abra i tiden som fulgte. For i det Langemann styrtet fram mot Charlotte bakfra, stilte hun seg bare elegant opp på forbeina og plantet et solid spark i den fremadstormende sjørøveren, så han nærmest flakset gjennom lufta, over terrassen og inn i et av bordene så det veltet, og ris og grønnsaker og tikka masala fløy til alle kanter.

Rosa hørte et lite hyl unnslippe leppene sine, og ingen våget å le, men Benjamin, som hadde sittet ved det veltede bordet, løftet ølkruset han hadde klart å redde unna katastrofen. «Langemann,» hilste han ned til sin kvartermester. «Hyggelig du stikker innom.»

Langemann, som lå på ryggen blant treplanker og matrester, skulte rasende opp på ham, men ynket høyt og tok seg til brystet da han i neste sekund prøvde å reise seg.

Bella og Gusto, vertshuseierne, hadde kommet styrtende ut for å se hva som foregikk, og Bella lirt av seg en lang tirade på hindi da hun så alt rotet, men nå da hun innså at det hadde oppstått personskade, mildnet hun betraktelig, og hun og Rosa kom hjelpende til fra hver sin kant.

«Hva er det du tenker med?» skjente Rosa mens de forsiktig hjalp Langemann opp på en stol Gusto satte fram, men hendene hennes dirret av bekymring da hun trakk i skjorta hans for å se på skaden.

Benjamin, som kunne en ting eller to om den slags, tok på seg å utføre en grundigere undersøkelse, og Langemann rykket til og stønnet da han presset hendene mot brystkassa hans. «Ja,» nikket kanonéren bekreftende. «Det er brudd i hvert fall _to_ ribbein.»

«_Tror _du?» hveste kvartermesteren.

«Langemann,» stogget Rosa, «det er ikke _hans _skyld.»

«Nei, men det gjør _vondt!_»

Benjamin humret. «Ja, hvis du syns det gjør vondt _nå, _så bare vent til…» Fliret forsvant da han så Langemanns drepende blikk, og han kremtet: «Hm, jeg skal… jeg skal binde dem opp.»

Bella kom med bandasjer, og mens Rosa holdt skjorta oppe og Benjamin viklet dem om brystet hans, glodde Langemann olmt på Charlotte, der hun fornøyd tygget i seg en potteplante som om ingenting var hendt. «Smaker sebresel godt?» snerret han.

«Nyyyydelig,» kom det fra Skalken, som også var gjest på vertshuset denne dagen.

«Helt forferdelig, altså,» mumlet Langemann. «Ja, ja, hun får leve da. Men hun får gå uten sko.»

«Ja,» nikket Rosa. «Det er nok best.»

Pinky ristet oppgitt på hodet. «Men jeg har jo prøvd å si hele tiden at _jeg _kan holde henne. Se.»

Han gikk målbevisst mot dyret, og alle rykket til, som om de ville storme fram for å stoppe ham, men før de kom så langt, hadde han allerede et solid grep i grima hennes, og det uten at hun protesterte det minste. Hun bare sto der, like fredelig, og tygget ufortrødent videre. Alle som var der sperret opp øynene i forbløffelse, mest av alle Rosa og Langemann, men Pinky bare trakk på skuldrene. «Hun liker ikke når folk kommer på henne fra siden, og ikke når de nøler. Man må være bestemt, og komme forfra.»

Langemanns øyne smalnet. «Hvor lenge har du visst dette?»

«Jeg _prøvde _å si det,» minnet Pinky ham på og strøk Charlotte over mulen.

Gusto var den første som lo, høyt og hjertelig, og det smittet snart over på de andre. Bare Rosa og Langemann forholdt seg tause, for oppgitte og irriterte til å møte noens blikk, og sistnevnte reiste seg straks Benjamin hadde gjort seg ferdig med ham, mumlet noe om at han ville gå og legge seg, og forsvant.

* * *

Rosa kikket innom til ham senere den dagen. Han hadde lagt seg på dagsenga ved vinduet i første etasje, men sov ikke, og gløttet taust opp på henne da hun kom.

«Hvordan går det med deg?» spurte hun.

Hun så han var dratt mellom å spille eplekjekk og å fiske etter sympati, og derfor endte opp med å klare noen av delene særlig bra. Hun smilte og satte seg på sengekanten. «Stakkars Langemann. Har det kommet noe blod, den ene eller den andre veien?» Han ristet på hodet, og hun strøk ham over kinnet. «Da overlever du nok.» Hun viste ham det hun hadde tatt med. «Jeg har fikset hatten din. Det var ikke så vanskelig,» la hun til mens han tok i mot og strøk fingrene sine nesten vantro over hattebremmen. «Var bare å rette ut et par bulker og vaske den.»

«Takk,» mumlet han.

«Den betyr visst mye for deg, den hatten,» sa hun, ikke fordi hun trodde han kom til å fortelle henne hvorfor, for selv om Langemann godt kunne finne på å dele personlige minner med henne, kom de bare når han ønsket det selv. «Det var dumt av meg å kaste den.»

«Nå...» Blikket hans flakket litt. «Jeg var urimelig. Unnskyld.»

«Det er greit.»

Han flyttet forsiktig på seg. «Fikk du skodd kreket?»

Hun nikket og smilte. «Pinky ordnet det, han. Hun står klar i gården og venter på å foræres til kapteinen.»

Han slo blikket bort igjen, men da hun ålte seg ned ved siden av ham, flyttet han på seg så hun fikk plass. Hun la seg til rette der, støttet opp på den ene albuen, tvinnet en lokk av håret hans rundt pekefingeren og studerte det med ett så tankefulle ansiktet. «Hva tenker du på?»

Det tok litt tid før han svarte, men det kom til slutt. «Jeg tenker på… at jeg av og til innbiller meg at Pinky er min.» Han sukket. «Og så gjør han plutselig… ting som det der, og jeg blir minnet på at han er Morgans.»

Hun forsto. «Du savner ham.»

«Mer og mer,» medgikk han. «Først var jeg bare sint.»

Han lukket øynene et øyeblikk og hun strøk ham over panna denne gangen. «Morgan gjorde et valg,» trøstet hun. «Det samsvarte ikke med ditt. Men det dere hadde sammen blir ikke mindre verdt av den grunn.»

«Det han gjorde var utilgivelig!»

«Kanskje. Men det var ikke _deg _han sviktet. Og hvis du skulle være i tvil, så er Pinky et levende bevis på at du aldri sviktet _ham _heller.» Hun grep ham om haka, tvang ham til å se på henne. «Det er mye av _deg _i gutten også.»

Antydningen til et smil lekte i munnvikene hans. «Ja?»

«Han ser for eksempel ut til å tro at han kan slippe unna med alt, bare han smiler søtt nok.»

«Kan han ikke det, da?» Langemann humret, stønnet og tok seg til brystet. «Au, ikke få meg til å le.»

Hun lente seg fram til ansiktet hennes var en knapp centimeter fra hans. «Vi trenger ikke le,» hvisket hun og kysset ham.

De ble avbrutt av stemmer fra gårdsplassen. «Og derfor, kaptein, har jeg gleden av å overrekke Dem Charlotte,» hørte de Kolbein Klo proklamere. «Hun er noe _helt_ enestående.»

De så fort på hverandre, med skrekk i blikket, og ganske riktig, det neste de hørte var et helt kor av stemmer som ropte «Nei!», deretter høye vrinsk og lyden av nyskodde hover som slo mot hardtrampet jord, og til slutt Kongen på havet som skrek: «Hva i _huleste Sabeltann_ er dette?!»

Langemann lukket øynene et øyeblikk, men så tok han et fastere grep i Rosas overarm og dro henne nærmere. «Det der hørte ikke jeg.»

Hun la hodet mot skulderen hans. «Snodig… det gjorde ikke jeg heller.»

_**Slutt**_


End file.
